So They Don't Have To
by Echo the Insane
Summary: Two Chosen Ones have a talk. One Shot. Crossover with Kingdom Hearts...don't run! Give it a try. Warnings: Implied Character Death. No Pairings.


So They Don't Have To

Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter Crossover

Author: Echo the Insane

Rating: PG

Summary: Two Chosen Ones have a talk. Future Fic. Set during (what could be) Book Seven, Pre-KH3 but Post KH2, leading into (what could be) KH3…er, yeah. No spoilers for either series, unless you haven't beaten the first KH game…

Pairings: None

Genre: General/Angst

Warnings: Character Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

-----

The place was foreign to him. Not a single sight, sound, or smell was familiar. He had never been to a world like this before, despite his many travels. He did not know how he came to be there.

Sora looked up at the blood red sky, squinting from the almost painful glare of it. The grass below his feet was green and knee-high, rolling in the stormy wind. Lightning crackled in the black clouds overhead, striking down somewhere in a deep, black forest. In the far off distance was a castle; like those he'd seen in story books filled with dragons and damsels in distress. To his left was a rock wall, too high to see over and too sheer to climb.

Somewhere beyond that rock wall, a battle was raging. He heard the howls of the wounded (or were those animals?), the clash of swords, and a series of whistles and swooping sounds he couldn't identify.

"Spells," a voice from behind him said. Sora spun around, his keyblade ready and poised for a fight. But all that was there was a boy of maybe seventeen, with messy black hair and an odd scar, wearing robes covered in blood and muck and other things he couldn't tell what. "The sounds you're hearing are spell fire," the boy said at length, looking tired and ill, with a pale, golden glow around him.

"Spells? Like magic?" Sora asked, his eyes widening as the boy nodded. "So this world is like Merlin's then?"

The boy nodded again. "Merlin was here once, long ago."

"Oh! So this _is_ Merlin's world," Sora said excitedly, looking around. It was really nothing like he had imagined.

"What is your name?" the boy asked, sitting down on a flat boulder, wincing as he did so. A smudge of almost dry blood on his cheek dampened and darkened with at the action

"Sora. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter," the boy said, looking up at him with hollow eyes. They reminded Sora of Riku, while Ansem in control of him.

"Do you know how I got here?" Sora asked.

"I brought you here," Harry said.

Sora's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because…I needed to see you, just once. To tell you some things."

"Huh?"

Harry smiled then; a cold, sad smile that made Sora feel very sad and alone. "You'll see."

"Maybe…maybe I should find a doctor for you," Sora said suddenly, eyeing a darkening spot on the side of Harry's robes.

"No, it won't do any good," Harry said, motioning to a nearby boulder. "Sit with me Sora." Somewhere beyond the rock, someone was screaming in agony. Harry winced again and blood dripped down his cheek. He wiped it away distractedly and met Sora's eyes again. His eyes were frightening.

Sora sat, staring back at Harry. "Are you sure you don't want me to –"

"No use," Harry said flatly, "as I am dying."

"Dying!" Sora gasped, instantly on his feet. "I'll get someone – I'll be –"

"Sit down!" Harry snapped, his voice so deep and commanding that Sora did so without hesitation. "I am dying because I wish to die."

Sora's eyes widened as the pale glow around Harry grew slightly brighter. "You…want to die?"

"It's what we Chosen Ones do," Harry said, nodding sagely. The spot on his side was definitely getting bigger. Harry's cheeks were getting paler, too.

"Huh?"

"One day you'll want to die, Sora," Harry said suddenly, giving him an almost pitying look.

"What? No way!" Sora said, stiffening in surprise.

"One day, it will be you or them and you will pick them. Because you're Chosen."

"Me or them? What does that mean? Why do you want to die!" Sora demanded, leaping back up to his feet.

Harry looked up at him tiredly, reaching out his hand, palm side up. In his hand was a photograph of a boy and girl about his age. The boy was red haired and the girl was brunette and they were hugging and smiling and waving happily up at Sora…the picture was moving. He had no time to admire the wonder though, for Harry put it into his breast pocket, looking up at Sora with the utmost seriousness. "So they don't have to," was all he said, rising to his feet, the glow around him almost blinding now.

For a moment, Sora saw Kairi and Riku, his mother and father, Donald and Goofy and everyone. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I won't want to die. I'll live and be with my friends."

Harry gave him that pitying look again and walked (hobbled really – he was favoring his left leg a bit) towards an opening in the rock face Sora hadn't noticed before. "Between them and you, you will pick them. You will die, Sora…so they don't have to. I'll be waiting." He disappeared through the crack and it sealed shut behind him. On the other side of the rock, the battle raged on, unchanged by Harry's arrival.

Sora shook all over, covering his face in his hands. He wouldn't die. He would live to be with Riku and Kairi and his parents. He'd see Donald and Goofy and the King and Leon and everyone would be all right.

He wasn't going to die.

He wasn't.

-----

When he woke, he was home in bed, safe, and the smell of blood was gone; less than a memory. Convincing himself it was a dream, Sora went back to sleep, putting the strange Harry Potter and their even stranger conversation out of his head.

-----

The sky was red above the platform, with black thunderclouds that shot white hot lightning all around the surrounding mountains. Sora was tired, his hands burning from their tight grip around the Keyblade. To his left, Kairi cradled Riku, who was bleeding from his side and ever so pale. The enemy was too strong and Sora was failing them.

"_One day, it will be you or them and you will pick them."_

He stared ahead of himself, ignoring the creatures that surrounded the platform, concentrating only on their master. The man was smirking and unruffled, his hair blowing in the stormy wind.

"_Because you're Chosen."_

Somewhere off to his right, Sora saw Harry from the corner of his eye, pale and glowing, almost see through. He was smiling.

"_One day you'll want to die, Sora."_

Sora looked again to Riku and Kairi, his lip caught between his teeth.

"_Between them and you, you will pick them. You will die Sora…so they don't have to."_

Sora took a deep breath and decided.

"_I'll be waiting."_

He began to glow.

A/N: Frankly, I have no idea where this came from. I have a "Chosen One" thing, I think. I was just packing this morning and suddenly, I saw Harry Potter talking to Sora. "One day, you'll want to die, Sora." I heard it as clearly as if someone had said it aloud to me. So I sat down and wrote this. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense – as neither Book Seven nor KH3 has come out, I ghosted over all detail and just went straight for…well, I don't really think this has a plot, per se. Anyway, just had to get it out of my system.


End file.
